


3016 Time Slip ON

by DestinyWing



Category: B.A.P, Cube (1997 2002 2004), EXID (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyWing/pseuds/DestinyWing
Summary: (Inspired by the Opening VCR of the 2016 MBC Korean Music Festival)They didn't know why they woke up in a room.They didn't know why they're wearing strange outfits.They didn't know why they saw people AND themselves singing in a stage.





	3016 Time Slip ON

_"It's a deep and silent night._

_Nanimo kikoenai._

_Towa ni nemure..."_

_\- Silent Solitude by OXT_

 

* * *

 

W͉̔͢e̢̝͓̤̘̊̌͊͊ w͚̔i̻͔̟̟͂́̏͝l̙̊l̯͙̍̓ n̡̜̩̖͔̊͑͊̕͡è̹̯̭͙̓̅́͜v̼͇̿͋e͕̱͔̔̾̒r̥̥̤͊̀̃͆͗͢ͅ ̹͝ͅl͔̿ȩ͙̈́͗a̳̺̣̹͇͛̽̈́͝ṽ̧̛̛̟̲e̳̝̖͙͆̈́͡ ̯̟̅͝ọ̯̥̺̹̉̑̄̌̾u̙̱̫̠͇͛͛͛͘r͙͑͟ ̦̩͌̾s̤͚̭͋̋̌͜͠i̗͍̝̪̗͌̈́͆̔s̳̭͎̘̮̅͆̎̂͆t̜̗͌̚͜͞ê͈̼̳̈́̍r ̩͂t͉͉͇͗͛͞o ̯͎̈͌͜͞m̯̼̦̭̬͊̀́̓on̰̤͇̥̈͌͂͛͟͝s̟̗̝̤̐̔͘͝t͙̙͎͌̓͡e̘͖͓̹̒̌̾̅͂ͅṛ̡̱̈́̚͠s̞͈̲̪̎̊̍̃̀͟ ̡̻͍̻̏̔̚͡l̠̜̖̥̊͑̔̇͘ͅi͈̖̊̋k͉̬̟̪̏̎̅͡e̡͉̟͌̈̉ y̧͈̘͖̮͌̅́̒̑ơ̦͎̰̊̄̽͜͟͠u̠͂!

 "We have to convince them that this is the only way."

̯̏H̨͍̆̎͐ͅe̯͓͎͋̚͡'̢̲̜̺͗̔͊͞s̩̮͇̍͗̓̓͢ ͎̭̙̰̾͒̔̈͜o̠͗u͚̝̇̀̋͜r̲͗ ͖͉̳̄͊f̧̹̈̕r̨̦͎̄͐̔i̡̘̖͔̋̃̍̚ẽ̛̩̫͍͎̟̓͘͞n̻̻̙̜̬͐͂̑̿͌d̳̺̎̌,̧̠͋̀̊ͅ ̫̟̓̆̉͟ou̙̠̎͘r̞̰͒͠ ̤͈̤̍̓̋́̕͟ͅb̛̬̼͔̹̮̓͌̍̇r͍̰̫͇̽̍͛ǒ̪ț̡̬͓̰͂̋̓͠͠ḩ̮̠͍̓̄̅er͓̯̹̓͞!

 "I have doubts if they'll remember him after... after this."

̡̲͖̰̺͛̅̾͛ ̯̰̲̔͂͡S̬͍̽͑hê̹'̧̝̤̭̞͆̃̂͠͝s̖̤̣̏̚͠ ̪̬́͠ơ̙̩͙̰̈̑͠n̜͖͎͆͒͆l̥̼͛y ͙̖̤̪̻͆̋̄̅̔a̱ ̟̗̻̳̯͌̓͋̑͝c̰̥͚͓̾̊͒̈̕͢hi̧̫͎̙̖̅̋̒͂͠l͎͔̹̝̓̓̋̚d!

 "Make sure she won't move from that spot."

̩͚̼̳̾͑̄̕͠ͅ H͈͈̲̿̃̕ơ̲͓̓w ̹̼͐͝h̫͛͂͢ę͙͔̒͗̊͘̚͢͢ar̡̖͗̏t͇̹̔̇͑͢l̨̡̛͎̊͞ẻ̪̜͇̉͠s̻͆s̨͇̳͔̓̂̀̈́ ͚̙͕͛̆͒å̦͇̭̦̓͞͝ṙ̛̪̟͙̏e̗̚ ̡͉͕̪̻̐͊̆̽͠yo̱̮͉̔͂̋̕͢ǔ̞̠̰́͆ ̪̟͍͌͌̚t͍̦͎̔̎͝ớ̪͈ ̥̯̂̍t̙̮͙̠̜̋̈́̍̕ḁ̬̔̃ͅḱ̞̱̅̽͟e̫͇̻̫͆͂̉̔ ̗̿h̼̦̹̰͎̐̐͠͡͝ě̖r̠̎ ̡̪̙͑̕͡aw̢̧̼̫̑̆̚͞a̛̮̩̜̝͐̊͡y̨̱̝̬̌̽̃͒̕ͅ ̣̥̃̌f͍̤̪̘̿͌͡͠ṟ̢̱̌̇͡o̦̰͡͠m̳̩͋̆ ͎̂ṷ̊̾͜s̲̪̟͚̆̓̓̔?!

 "There is no other choice!"

͔͘ ̟̀I̲̓f̤̯̬͋̌͐ ̬̞̝̇̑̊̕ͅy̱̩̺̌̉̃ơ̮̤̅ụ̡͎͉̜͐́̔̾͆ ̰̞̈͋͢͠w͕̱͓͛͊̏̃͜͠ͅḁ̖̑̈ņ̪͔͒̈͝t͙͝ ̛̻͇̤̅͆͘͜tö͢ ͉̤̜͂̂̚ǧ̣é͓̞̻͍͕̌̈̇t̲̦̥̥̽̈́̈́͘ ̥͠h̯͋i̫̥̩͋̾̾m̲̫̯̤̔̓̌,̛̹̘͛ y͙̦͓̺̣̆̾̂͒͑ǫ̪̦̥͇͐́̓̿u͙̲͌́'̩͙͚̐̏͆͜l̳̔ľ̘ ͍̈ha̢̹͍͊̃v̢̺̼̔͊̾̚ͅȩ̻̜̳̽̃̿͘ ̼̋t̛͎̱̞̯̿͐͑o ̫̠͉̲̥͛͐̽͆̂g̡̪̻͐̅͡o̢̹̦̠͗̅̿̽ ̲̉t̫̣͔̄̽̃̊͜h̘̉̊͜r̟̱̾͆õ̯̳̽u̬̞̳̳̓̿͘͠g͙̦̙̣̅̍̚h̰͇̄̚ ̙̉̑͟ũ̠̤̯͖̼͌̐̅͡s̛͖͕͎̍̕ ̟̞̙̍̾̇f̢̫̠̽̍̅iŗ̩̖̭̒̒̎̊̋͜ș̑͂͟t̢͛!

"Just how many people we have to sacrifice to make it work?!" 

 

* * *

 

**TIME SLIP ON**

**INSERT ACTIVATION CODE**

 

**************

 

**TIME SLIP ACTIVATION CODE ACCEPTED**

**SELECT TIME SLIP**

 

**3016**

 

**TIME SLIP ACCEPTED**

**INITIATING LOCKDOWN SEQUENCE**

**MAZE 12-31 IS READY FOR TAKE OFF**

**ALL UNITS MUST REMAIN OUTSIDE OF THE DANGER ZONE**

**PREPARE FOR TIME SLIP IN**

 

**THREE**

 

 

**TWO**

 

 

**ONE**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction. My pen name here is DestinyWing, though I prefer to go by my true name nowadays. I'm the one who wrote 'The Ultimate Punishment' and '灯火の星 ALTERNATE「正義の炎」' 
> 
> This is technically my first fanfiction involving music groups. The origin goes was that I was reading a fanfiction "I'm Fine" by RusticBeauty (not sure if I was typing it right), it was about how Jungkook Jeon cope with the bashing after he performed Rainism. So, I took a peek in some articles like Amino or Twitter to know more. And that's when I saw the VCR, I felt a bit disturbed when I saw Jungkook Jeon laying on the ground unconscious in a room that was based on the Cube. I actually thought something bad is going to happen considering that's how people died in the opening scene of the Cube series. Then I somehow observed that it's becoming that TARDIS device in Doctor Who. 
> 
> After that, I couldn't stop dreaming of that video that I decided to write this because I'm already stressed with the writers block in two of my stories. HOPEFULLY, this would get out of my trauma. Though I cannot promise to actually finish this story since it just popped and I'm not entirely sure of how to write a story based on music groups since I'm more on the video games. And I'm still trying to get to know more the other four members; Dahyun, SinB, Hani, and Youngjae; so it might take a while to even write how they're supposed to speak and stuff. 
> 
> And because of the draft timelimit that is about to expire by today, I have no choice but to post this 'first chapter' or prologue. By chance, I really want to write the second chapter and introduce them in the story...


End file.
